chronicles_of_edenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok is a legendary sword, fabled to be the strongest in all of Eden, and the predecessor to both the Archlight's Blade and the Hellfire's Edge. To those that wield her are able to see her personified image that represents the very soul of the sword itself. She is currently in the service of Daniel Sorres, her new handler. Appearance The sword itself appears to be a massive blade with a white wrapped handle, polished darkened steel, and sharpened white edge. The hilt has a large red orb shining in it while small vents near it along with engravings on the sword itself radiate with crimson energy. Her image appears to be a woman who isn't just wearing armor but rather the armor is part of her very being. Her feet, legs, hips, chest, arms, and hands are all clad in similar dark and red plating that the sword itself is designed with. Her hair is long and black, her eyes are red with white notches around the irises, and a black and red headdress is worn atop her head. The teeth she shows in her wide, menacing smile are overly sharp while her voice is spoken in a slightly abrasive metallic tone. Personality Ragnarok's mindset is very straightforward. As a sentient weapon, she views herself first and foremost as a tool, an object made to kill her handler's enemies. When Daniel tried summoning her, she scolded him for treating her like a person and asking permission to wield her. This suggests that she does not "feel" as most other beings do and thus possess no true morals. She herself stated that she was created for one purpose: to kill. Nevertheless, Ragnarok showed great interest in Daniel because of his connection with the ether, by how his soul is linked directly with it, and how he was able to reach into the magical stream, something only her last handler, Seraph, was able to achieve. Through both the enormous monster energy flowing through his soul, as well as her desire to be free from the ether to which she was banished, the sentient sword deemed Daniel worthy of being her new handler. However, due to his experience with the Gemini, Daniel wasn't willing to trust Ragnarok at first. He was especially weary about her wanting something in return for her service. Ragnarok didn't elaborate what exactly she wanted from Daniel, but pressured him with the promise of avenging Squeak and killing the Gemini before they killed anyone else. Ragnarok:"...ask yourself this; what choice do you have?" Daniel: "Any that doesn't involve putting my family at risk. Trusting the wrong monsters before nearly led to everyone I loved being killed, I'm not going to make that mistake again." Ragnarok: "Well, to be fair, I'm no monster. . ." Despite her claims of being a weapon and nothing more, however, Ragnarok has a cross personality. Upon her freedom and finding most of Daniel's monster energy drained upon claiming her, Ragnarok felt angry and cheated for now being attached to a human soul with hardly enough power to call upon. As of Season 2, Ragnarok is more or less an unhappy tagalong and deeply dislikes Daniel for both his morals, having no desire to use her, and his refusal to feed her any monster energy. For better or worse, though, she's stuck with him, bound to his soul and body, and should Daniel die, she will perish with him. However, in retaliation for his refusal to feed her, Ragnarok takes her small revenge on Daniel by keeping vital information from him. Since she's familiar with Seraph and the other Dark Queens of Eden, Ragnarok knows perfectly well who Twilight really is and how dangerous she is as the Reaper. So, to some small gratification, she's keeping silent about Twilight's true nature while Daniel and his mates continue to view the Dark Queen as a trusting friend. Power of the Sword When it was first forged long ago by Seraph the Tyrant, Ragnarok served as the Dark Queen's personal weapon that was used to terrifying effect. After Seraph was imprisoned in her City of Eden her weapon was left without an owner. Ragnarok was eventually deemed so powerful that both angels and demons alike were striken with fear. Neither could wield it nor control its devastating might, so they banished it deep into the ether and forged the Archlight's Blade and the Hellfire's Edge from its power instead. As strong as these two swords are, they pale in comparison to the original. Ragnarok is so powerful that it can kill anything. Human, monster, angel, demon, not even the Dark Queens themselves can survive the strength of this blade. Its true strength comes from its ability to cut apart more than just flesh. It can cut deeper than any normal blade and can actually destroy monster energy. When Daniel used it on Jovian & Jacqueline, he not only permanently damaged their bodies, he tore into their soul and destroyed it. Without their monster energy, the source of their immortality, there was nothing left, and thus the Dark Queen of Anarchy perished in an explosion of black and crimson energy. As of Act XII, only a fraction of Ragnarok's true power has been shown since Daniel's aura couldn't properly sustain her upon claiming her as his. Additionally, while being attached to someone's soul, Ragnarok hears and sees everything her host does, and this includes Daniel's "friendship" with Twilight the Reaper, someone Ragnarok recognizes and knows to be extremely dangerous. Price of the Sword However, this godly power comes at a hefty price. In order for Ragnarok to manifest her physical, weapon form, her handler must "feed" her enough monster energy to sustain her. This is done by her handler initiating the magical art of Synergy with any viable companion(s), and then willingly relinquishing the bond between them over to Ragnarok, giving her the ability to freely draw and absorb the monster energy from the companion(s) into her being. Essentially, the handler must give Ragnarok the ability to feed off of those linked with the Synergy magic, however in doing so they will have no further control over the process. Ragnarok will be free to leech as much monster energy from those she has the bond with to her heart's content, or until those she's linked to die from having all their energy sapped from them, and given Ragnarok's non-existent compassion towards anyone and her enormous greed with feeding off the energy of others, she would almost certainly drain anyone she's offered completely dry of monster energy, effectively killing them outright. It's shown that if Ragnarok isn't offered any energy, she not only becomes increasingly cranky and irritable, but also she doesn't appear to risk dying as anything else would if starved for long periods of time. Whether she's fed or not, her soul remains bound to whoever is her handler. Currently, Daniel Sorres has absolutely no interest in using Ragnarok, but Aeon relayed that he will eventually need to train with and master it. Where Daniel will get the monster energy required to satiate the sword, however, is a mystery. Trivia The term "Ragnarök" comes from Norse mythology: ragna which means "the ruling power/gods" and rok which can have several meanings, including "origin, relations, or fate." Put together, it roughly translates to "fate of the gods" or "twilight of the gods." The true meaning and story of Ragnaök has differing interpretations. In Norse mythology, Ragnarök details the absolute end of the world, accumulating in a chaotic battle that results in the destruction of several gods. In one version, all the gods die and the cosmos is robbed of life. But in other interpretations, Ragnarok involves a rebirth of the world. Quotes (to Daniel) "Absolutely incredible. You didn't reach out to the ether, the ether reached out to you. Your soul . . . it's linked to the very ether itself. I can sense it flowing through you, your very spirit is one with it. The river of magic that flows through the world flows through you also. How is this possible? Who in Eden are you, human? Are you even human?" ~Act XII, Ch.11 "Daniel Sorres, was it? I like that name. Now, take hold of me, and use me however you wish. I am at your command, your soul is my sheath, and your will is my desire." ~Act XII, Ch.11 Ragnarok.png Daniel Sorres - Act XII.png Category:Characters